


It Had to Be Bugs

by Tentaculiferous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Canon Universe, Cleaning, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Killing, Kink Meme, Spiders, centipedes, millipedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Mikasa and Sasha share a room together in the barracks in the survey corps. The rooms are very old and dirty and it turns out there's infestation of creepy crawlies! Bugs, spiders, centipedes and roaches. Mikasa is grossed out and scared but Sasha in unfazed about being that she grew up in the woods and used to seeing pesticides. So Sasha kills all the bugs for Mikasa!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to Be Bugs

None of the rooms at the Scouting Legion Headquarters were anyone's idea of a desirable place to sleep. The rooms were narrow and cramped, with few windows to let in light. A thick film of dust overlaid every surface.

The furniture was old; the mattress sagged alarmingly beneath Sasha' weight as she jumped energetically upon it.

“Sasha.” Mikasa said.

That one word, and the warning expression on Mikasa's face, was enough to warn even Sasha that the time to play around was over. She let herself land gently on the bed. The mattress still almost touched the floor underneath it.

She was supposed to have finished the entire room while Mikasa was gone. It didn't seem fair that the entire room was left to her alone, but Armin Allergypants apparently couldn't dust his own room, so Mikasa and Eren had left to do it. That should have meant Armin would come and do some of the work on their room in return, but noooo, Corporal Levi had set him to mopping the flagstones on the bottom floor....

“SASHA!” Mikasa shrieked.

Shrieked? Sasha looked about wildly in alarm. She was expecting to see the boulder-sized eye of a Titan peering through the window, or perhaps a smaller one peeping in the door, but no such thing was present. Not that Mikasa had ever shown any signs of fear at the sight of a Titan, but it was the scariest thing Sasha could think of. But there wasn't even a rogue soldier running off with a pair of Mikasa's pink panties to be seen.

There was...nothing. Nothing shriek-worthy. The room looked entirely normal, furniture in its place, only herself and Mikasa occupying it... and the cute little spider dropping down from the ceiling on a strand of silk. Certainly nothing worth scrambling up on top of that dusty old stool and perching on it like some kind of bird. Mikasa looked ridiculous, hunched up there like a toad, but she was making the most adorable little whiny noises...or maybe she reminded Sasha more of a pissed-off, neurotic cat.

“Sasha! Kill it! Tear its flesh!”

“Huh? Kill what? This lil guy?” Sasha asked, pointing at the spider.

Mikasa's eyes widened at the sight of the spider; apparently that hadn't been what she was talking about. Her skin was beginning to go slightly green. She pointed wildly at the floor, finger stabbing accusingly at...

A centipede. Or rather, centipedes. There were several, crawling out of the soft, moist, rotten wood of the floor under the far bed, “Mikasa's bed” although they would probably just end up shoving the two beds together.

Sasha eyed the centipedes. She could see how they could unnerve a person (although she'd never expected Mikasa to be such a person!). They were nearly a foot in length, about as long as Sasha's forearm, with many lithe, fast-moving legs, and a pair of venomous fore-claws that you did not want to be on the receiving end of.

“Hey look, you don't have to worry about them so much. They're busy eating something.” Sasha said.

She reached over and crabbed the candlestick, holding it closer to them to better shed light on their activities.

It shed light on the two centipedes ripping into the flesh of a paralyzed, unmoving bat. Sasha thought she could see a shred of terror in its glassy eyes.

“Oh Maria.” Mikasa looked like she was about to be sick. She actually had a hand clamped over her mouth.

“Well, at least we don't have to worry about bats I guess.” Sasha said comfortingly, trying to look on the bright side.

“Kill them. Now.”

Sasha shrugged and went to work. Even if the centipedes didn't have the “eek! Urk! Vomit-and-scream!” effect on her they did on some people (“City people.” she thought satisfactorily) she still wasn't about to let a bunch of them squirm around her camp. They weren't shy about biting people, and not only did the bites hurt like a bitch, but they made some people really sick. Like, really physically ill, not just icked out by something squirmy.

In a single fluid stream of motion, she leapt from the bed and landed right on top of the closest centipede, crushing it with a satisfying squelch beneath her boots. A languid, almost lazy slap of her sword cut the other in two. They were eerily fast, but the trick was to know where they were going to go.

“There. Now will you get down from there, you big baby? I thought you said you grew up in the country.” Sasha said derisively.

“I did. But we kept our place clean and no... no bugs.” she shivered. “Dad would kill them all.”

She slowly began to abandon her perch, eyes alert for any remaining bugs.

“Hey, these are pretty big. Do you think we could eat them?” Sasha asked jokingly.  
She had part of a centipede still skewered on her sword, and she waved it around in front of Mikasa's face.

“Sasha, I swear...If you eat a centipede you will never touch me with that mouth again.”

“Hey, I was just joking.”

“Sasha, look out!”

“What? What is it?” Sasha asked, looking around once more.

She followed Mikasa's gaze to the long, reddish little worm that was moseying along near Sasha's boot.

“Aww, this is just a millipede.” she said, picking the little worm up in her hands.

Mikasa backed away rapidly.

“Mikasa, they're totally harmless. They're not even poisonous, like the centipedes, and they don't bite.”

“Kill it.”

“I'm not killing it. They don't hurt anyone.” Sasha said.

“Kill it.” Mikasa insisted.

Sasha looked annoyed. She crossed over to the meager, dingy window. Opening it up, she tossed the millipede out the window.

That seemed to satisfy Mikasa, who probably didn't realize that it would take a much greater drop to kill an insect.

After that, Mikasa went through the room like a whirlwind. Keeping her cleaning gloves on, she peeled back old wallpaper, dragged aside old dressers, pried up old, loose boards. Even Sasha had to admit that it was a disturbing amount of bugs that were revealed. Each time Mikasa would find one, she would jump back, shuddering, and return to her perch of safety. Sasha would move in, sword, boot, book, or poker (for those little hard to reach places) at the ready to smash.

Finally, when the back of the book (a history of the Scouting Legion) was covered in bug guts, and her boots were squelchy and sticky with the blood and fluids of dead insects, her sword ichor-covered and with the wings of roaches clinging even to the handle, she was done. Not another insect could be found, not even by Mikasa's eagle eyes.

That was when Sasha decided to throw her sword down and collect her reward.

“So, how about some sugar for Humanity's Strongest Bugkiller?” she asked, leaning toward Mikasa.

While she wasn't expecting the warmest reaction to that (she was sweaty and her shirt was dotted with bug blood) she didn't plan on Mikasa's screaming and running out of the room.

She felt a tickle in her hair. Sasha reached a tentative hand and brushed it across the area where she'd thought she felt movement. Her hand collided with something large and furry, and she knocked something to the ground. The largest spider Sasha had ever seen (and she had seen a lot of spiders) landed next to her feet. For a second, she froze, looking at the spider. The spider, instead of running off as would be natural, looked back up at her. She didn't hesitate to stomp it flat.

“Mikasa! Come back! It's dead.” she called.

She was never going to get Mikasa back in their room now. Oh well, maybe they could get Eren and Armin to switch with them. She brightened. After all, their room was already clean.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the idea that Mikasa is afraid of bugs is rather interesting. Strong, stoic characters are often given a minor, seemingly trivial fear, and Mikasa did look away from the bugs she saw in the garden in her childhood (although I know the idea was that the bugs were representations of death and prey-predator ideas, and that she was shielding herself from the harsh realities of nature/life.). Bugs are rather connected with death; we say "worm food" after all, and insects can kill.
> 
> As always, any feedback, kind or cutting, is loved ♥


End file.
